Lavaridge Gym
only, former), Flannery |badge=Heat Badge |type=Fire |region=Hoenn |battlefield=Lavaridge Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=b7410e |colorlight=f4a460 }} The Lavaridge Gym (Japanese: フエンジム Huen Gym) is the official Gym of Lavaridge Town. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Flannery. s who defeat her receive the . In the games Generation III In , the Gym is a bathhouse full of steam and geysers that the player can use to shoot themselves up from the bottom floor to the first floor. Flannery's students hide in some of the pools. Ledges restrict the player's movements, and one can be used as a shortcut back to the entrance once Flannery has been defeated. Generation VI In , the Gym takes on rocky appearance, with trapdoors to fall in. The bottom floor's floor is now mostly covered in hot spring water. Although there are no more pools for the Trainers to hide in, a couple s are hiding underwater at the bottom floor. When defeated, Flannery will give the the as well as as a reward. Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 2800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=RS |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 2900 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 8000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 9000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | 150px|Kindler|Cole|736|2|322|Numel|♂|23||218|Slugma|♂|23|36=アキラ|37=Akira}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Hiromichi|384|1|109|Koffing|♂|24|36=ヒロミチ|37=Hiromichi}} 150px|Kindler|Axle|800|1|218|Slugma|♂|25|36=タモツ|37=Tamotsu}} 150px|Battle Girl|Sadie|832|1|307|Meditite|♀|26|36=アイリ|37=Airi}} 150px|Ninja Boy|Shoji|384|1|109|Koffing|♂|24|36=コウタ|37=Kōta}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Zane|1,560|2|218|Slugma|♂|24||352|Kecleon|♂|26|36=タクロウ|37=Takurō}} 150px|Kindler|Andy|800|1|322|Numel|♂|25|36=タカオ|37=Takao}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFlannery.png |size=150px |prize= 3360 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=ORAS |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} In the anime The Lavaridge Gym first appeared in Poetry Commotion!. Flannery had taken over the Gym from her grandfather only three days earlier, and had not yet had a proper Gym . In fact, the Gym's battlefield was still in bad shape after the last battle, where the challenger's Pokémon had used a lot, leaving holes all over the place. After and helped Flannery clean up the battlefield, Ash was finally able to have his battle with her in the following episode. The battle ended in Ash's victory, earning him his fourth Hoenn League Badge. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Mr. Moore was first seen in a flashback scene when Flannery was speaking about how strong it is and how it and its Trainer were an absolutely unbeatable team until the time he decided to get involved in Pokémon poetry. He used it to battle Team Rocket after they tried to escape with Flannery's Torkoal. It was seen again in a flashback at the beginning of Going, Going, Yawn in a recap of the previous episodes events. Typhlosion's known moves are , , , and .}} Used by Flannery . It first appeared as a in Poetry Commotion!, training with Flannery and Meg. When Team Rocket attacked and tried to steal Torkoal, Flannery used Mag, and it evolved into a . In Going, Going, Yawn, Mag was the first Pokémon Flannery used in her battle with . Although it was a harder challenge than Ash originally thought, his was able to win the round. Mag's known moves are , , , , and .}} . It first appeared in Poetry Commotion!, training with Flannery and Mag. During Flannery's Gym battle with , Meg was the second Pokémon she used. Ash used , but switched it for when Meg seemed to have the upper hand with its attacks, Body Slam, Smog, and Mag's . When Flannery surprised Ash by having Meg use Yawn, Ash was forced to switch Pokémon again, this time choosing . Thanks to Pikachu's speed and attacks, it managed to defeat Meg. Meg's known moves are , , , and .}} made its debut in Poetry Commotion. In the episode, when Ash challenged Flannery for a Gym Match at the front of the Gym, Flannery sent out Torkoal. However, Max said they should go to the battlefield. Later, Torkoal was seen helping the gang to prepare the battlefield as the last challenger's Pokémon dug many holes in it. Later, tried to steal it, but they were defeated when Mag evolved into a and blasted them off. Torkoal was the final Pokémon Flannery used in the Gym battle against in Going, Going, Yawn. With a powerful Overheat attack and a strong Iron Defense, it was able to defeat Ash's Pikachu and easily. Ash then used his last Pokémon, , but it was still sleeping after Meg's Yawn attack. During the battle, Corphish woke up and managed to fight on courageously after taking much damage from Flannery's other two Pokémon. After a fierce battle, Corphish managed to defeat Torkoal. Torkoal's known moves are , , , and .}} Trivia * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, this is the first Gym that Wally defeats before the player. Category:Hoenn Gyms Category:Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Bad Lavastadt es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Pueblo Lavacalda fr:Arène de Vermilava it:Palestra di Cuordilava ja:フエンジム zh:釜炎道館